Jesse's Girl
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Paul hears the song 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield on the radio and wishes he had Suze. Set after Twilight. Songfic. A little angst, but not much. More like wishful thinking.


**A.N-Hey guys, I'm back for more. I heard the song 'Jessie's Girl', and I thought it would be a great song for Paul, since he wants Jesse's girl, Suze. This fic doesn't have to whole song, it starts at the third part of the first verse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea. Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot and the song belongs to Rick Springfield.

* * *

  
**Paul Slater splashed cold water on his face. He was at a fancy and expensive restaurant for his newest 'date.' He would bet his whole house she already thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Paul didn't have girlfriends, never had. He'd had dates, for sure, and flings, but never a steady girlfriend. The girl he wanted belonged to someone else.

Just then he noticed the song that was playing over the loudspeaker.

_-Jessie's got himself_  
_a girl and I wanna_  
_make her mine._

Paul smirked. That explained himself exactly. It had been three weeks since prom, since Paul had let Suze go, since Jesse had come back to life. The last three weeks had been agonizing for him.

_And she's watchin' him  
with those eyes  
and she's lovin' him with  
that body, I just know it  
and he's holdin' her in his arms,  
late late at night._

That's what Jesse did, probably. He was posing as a college student, and he was staying with a friend of Father Dominic's until he actually _got _into college. Paul just knew Suze had the address memorized.

_You know, I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

There was no other girl like Susannah Simon, Paul knew. She teased him with her body and dominated his every thought. He was obsessed with her, something he could never have. He would just have to be satisfied with the memory.

_I play along with the charade._  
_There doesn't seem  
to be __a reason  
to change_

Sometimes he wished there was someone out there like Suze, so he could have one for himself, who would love him like the real Suze loved Jesse. But Paul knew that would never happen. There was no one like Suze.

_You know I feel so dirty_  
_when they start talking_  
_cute._  
_I wanna tell her that I love her_  
_but the point is probably_  
_moot._

Paul often wondered what made Suze love Jesse and hate him. True, she thought he had tried to kill her, and that would, understandably, probably obliterate any romantic feelins she had for him, but still.

_'Cause she's watchin' him  
with those eyes  
and she's lovin' him with  
that body, I just know it  
and he's holdin' her in his arms,  
late late at night. _

_You know, I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

Paul so wished to have someone that understood him, that he could relate to. He wanted some one

_Like _  
_Jessie's girl._  
_I wish that I had_  
_Jessie's girl._  
_Where can I find a woman_  
_Where can I find a woman_  
_like that?_

_And I look in the mirror_  
_all the time,_  
_wonderin' what she don't see_  
_in me?_

Paul figured Suze reacted to a different radar than other girls. While other girls fawned over him, while just one look from him could make their heart skip a beat, Suze didn't care. Maybe she just didn't like popular guys?

_I've been funny,_  
_I've been cool_  
_with the jokes._  
_Ain't that the way love's_  
_supposed to be?_

He'd tried to show her that he loved her, but it was the wrong way. He could never love Suze the right way, not the way Jesse did, not the way she _deserved _to be loved.

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

Paul cursed the fact that there was only one Suze, that she was one of a kind. There was no one out there for him, because there was no one left for him to love, bceause there was no other her.

_You know, I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had  
Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman  
like that?_

He wished he could be different, that she loved him. But she loved Jesse, there was nothing that could change that. But he wished that he could find someone

_Like _  
_Jessie's girl._  
_I wish that I had_  
_Jessie's girl._  
_I wanna_  
_I want_  
_Jessie's girl._

Paul finally stepped out of the bathroom. His date was probably thinking he had left her. Some made him want to do that. A couple he actually had left on their own at the restaurant or park or ballgame or wherever they had gone. It was so unimpressionable that he couldn't even remember where he had taken the girl.

When his date saw him, her face lit up. He felt a bit of remorse and pity for her. She had told him this was her first date ever, and it would certainly be her last with him. Sheila was her name.

"You were in there for a while. Everything okay?" she asked. Paul wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. He wanted to say No, nothing is okay because the one girl I love will never be mine. But instead he nodded and forced a smile.

As Sheila blathered on about something, Paul knew two things: He didn't want to be here with Sheila. He wanted the girl across him to be his fellow shifter, Suze.

He wanted Susasnnah Simon. He wanted Suze. He wanted Jesse's girl.


End file.
